It's like freaky friday but with boobs!
by Saphira Von K
Summary: Everyone in Glee wakes up the wrong gender. Just a random story to try and amuse people. It's rated M because of Pucks curiosity. Oh, and the title will most likely change.


A.N.: This is my first story on this site and also one of my first Glee fanfics so please, if I make any mistakes...

Puck woke up at the sound of his alarm. Dreadfully tired he hit the alarm to silence it. Stupid thing... He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He hated waking up early for school. It was so dreadful to waist all those possible extra hours for school. Ah well,... He had history and that old stuffy Mrs. Quigly wouldn't even notice if he snoozed trough another class. He got up to take a leak. As he stood up he felt an unusual weight on his chest. Confused he looked down and his eyes nearly fell out of his sockets. Boobs! He had boobs!

As quickly as his legs could carry him, he ran to the full length mirror in his mother's room. His mouth dropped open as he saw his body. His broad toned chest had turned into a well shaped female body with two round breasts. His now slender hand groped the new body parts. After a while of poking and prodding his newly grown boobs, he shrieked.  
Puck jr.!  
He looked inside his pyjama pants and screamed. Not a low, manly scream but a high pitch girls scream like the girl in "Psycho". Puck slapped his hand in front of his mouth. What had happened to him?

"Crap! My mom and sister can't see me like this!" Puck said in a surprisingly high voice.

He ran to his closet. He tried on his clothes but his shirt was to big and his pants fell off his slender hips, even when wearing a belt. He sighed. How could he go to school if his clothes fell off his body. He could always sneak into his mom's closet...

Without further ado he tried on his moms clothes but unfortunately they were too small for his  
figures.  
Her bra fit perfect, though he couldn't get used to the straps. Then he remembered something he saw on facebook. It was a girl who used a boy's shirt as a dress and dudes poking fun of her. He ran to his closet and took out his black and red chequered shirt. He tied it the way the girl did.

"Not bad..." he mumbled and took his boots and leather jacket and quickly checked his hair. His mohawk was still there but the shaved sides had grown to just short hair and the mohawk was just a bit longer and naturaly flipped up. He kind of liked it. Maybe a little eyeliner..?

"No time for that. I gotta go to school." Puck said as he ran out and got in his old second hand truck to drive to school, still remotely freaked out about him being a girl. But ah well... Boobies!

Five a.m.  
Thats the time Rachel Berry got up to work out and plan today's outfit. She got up and walked over to the closet. She threw it open and only then she realised something had changed. For one, she was taller, second, her hair was shorter, third, she was a guy.

Rachel screamed loudly as she looked at her reflection. She was a guy! A scrawny, awkward teen guy!

Her hand patted over her chest and face and finally her crotch. She looked in what were her favourite pj shorts only to scream out at what she saw.

"This can't be happening! This must be a dream!"

Rachel sat down on her bed, her awkwardly larger hands gripping the sheets for at least some support. Her head was dizzy with confusion and she was so hungry...

"Alright Berry," she said, her controlling side kicking in. "First you're gonna make sure you're not dreaming. If you aren't, you're going to borrow some of dads old clothes and come up with a good name and back story and then you'll go to school. Okay?"

She sighed and got up. She pinched herself and was disappointed to notice she wasn't dreaming. Then she got to her dads room. She rummaged through the closet, thankful her dads where on that Barbara Streisand cruse. Rachel had begged them to take her with them but school came first. Now she was somewhat grateful she missed out.

After dressing in a navy blue sweater and a brown pair of formal pants and her dads old evening shoes, she ate breakfast. Normally an apple or two did the job but now she ate a bowl of cereal, three sandwiches and two apples. Why was she so hungry? Probably this blasted body of hers...

"Alright... Name and back story..."

It took her a good twenty minutes to come up with the name, two for the back story. From now on she was Raymond from France. She, or rather he, was Rachel's second cousin who had trade places with her through an exchange student program. All and all quite believable...

Rachel sighed and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her hair, which was not short and spiky. She messed around with it a bit before grabbing the hair gel and slicking it back. It kinda suit her and brought out her eyes, and her nose...

Her nose fit her face but was still big. She briefly touched it. She hated her nose. But then she reminded herself about the "accepting your greatest flaw" assignment by Mr. Shue. She straightened her shoulders and looked at herself.

"Come on Rachel. See this as a test for your acting skills. If you can pull this off, you can pull off everything."

Rachel took her bag and realised it was just a bit to girly. She furrowed her eyebrows and decided to nose around in her father's room again. After wasting a good twenty minutes rummaging in their massive walk in closet, she found an old vintage briefcase. She settled for it and then straightened her back and walked to the front door as a soldier going to battle. Time to face the world... as a guy.


End file.
